Love, Lily
by oboefae
Summary: The Marauders leave a fake note for Snape on his birthday.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wow, I haven't posted anything for a long time. This feels weird. Anyway, this'll have at least a couple more chapters, if you guys like it. Otherwise there's no point, is there?_

_Disclaimer: The wizarding world and its inhabitants belong to JK Rowling. I am not JK Rowling, therefore, they do not belong to me._

**Love, Lily

* * *

**

_Dear Severus,_

_Happy birthday. I have something for you, but I don't want the boys to know about it. Meet me in the trophy room during dinner? It should be empty then._

_ Love,_

_ Lily

* * *

_

"You don't think the 'Love, Lily' thing was a bit overkill?" Sirius asked. He and the rest of the Marauders were hanging out in the dormitory, wasting their free period playing wizard chess and eating animal crackers.

"Of course not, Padfoot," James responded, "did you see him leaving the dungeons? He's never going to put that note down. It's pathetic." He looked up from the chessboard to find Remus buried in his Muggle Studies notes. "Oy, Moony! What're you doing?"

"My Muggle Studies homework; what does it look like I'm doing?" Their speechless looks told him he was going to have to explain this in terms that James and Sirius would understand. He tried again. "Think how much extra credit Professor Burbage will give me for writing my essay in muggle pen."

"Oh, right, yeah." Remus gave up on the two boys and went back to his essay until the door opened and Lily walked in. "Have any of you seen my pen?" she asked. "I only have so many and it's not exactly like I can just go buy some more in Hogsmeade."

"Nope," they all said quickly.

"Remus," she said, "you're a terrible liar. And when did your writing get so neat? This essay is completely blotless." Remus sighed and handed over the pen.

"Nice job, Moony," Sirius said.

Lily stopped. "What have you boys been up to?"

"Nothing, Lils," James said, "Moony just wanted to do his Muggle Studies homework in real muggle pen. No big deal."

"But you stole it. I'm not stupid, James. If that was really all then Remus would have just asked me for a pen. What's really going on?"

"The Marauders all exchanged looks. Finally Peter spoke up. "It's Snape's birthday," he squeaked. "We left him a note from you and we had to use muggle pen so it would look authentic."

Sirius looked at James. "Why do we ever tell him anything?"

"Beats me," James replied. "You'd think we'd learn."

Lily ignored them. "And what did the note say, Peter?" she asked. He wouldn't respond. "Remus?" Silence. Finally she pulled out her wand and turned to James and Sirius. "Boys?" They froze. Lily was the smartest witch in their class and not above an immobilization charm when it came to defending Snivellus.

"It said that you'd meet him in the trophy room during dinner," James finally said. Lily raised her wand higher. "We were just going to lure him in there and lock the door, honest, Lily. We weren't going to hurt him. One of the ghosts or Filch would have found him eventually."

"Or Peeves," Lily said. James didn't respond. She lowered her wand. "Did it say anything else?"

"We might have said you had a present for him and closed it with 'Love, Lily' at the bottom," Sirius said.

Lily sighed. "All right. I'll meet him tonight. You four will stay away. Meanwhile, I need you four to sneak into Hogsmeade. Apparently I have a gift for him."

"Come on, Lily," Sirius protested, "we'll miss class."

"Tough. You screwed up. You got caught. Besides, it's not like you've never skipped class before." She walked to the door. "He likes fizzing whizbees. You don't even have to leave Honeydukes." She gave them one last look. "You had to write love?" she asked, but she was gone before any of them could respond.

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, everybody. I kept forgetting to give it to defigraviti to beta, and I didn't really want to post it without that. Also, it's kind of short. Again, sorry._

_Disclaimer: Can I at least own Remus?_

**Love, Lily**

Lily leaned against the door to the Marauders' room. She couldn't believe them sometimes. Honestly, it wasn't as if Severus was a threat to any of them. _Although, maybe James feels like he is,_ she mused. Still, raising his hopes like that was just cruel. She didn't love him. She hadn't for a long time.

She straightened up and headed off to class. She'd have to figure out a good reason why the four boys were missing from McGonagall's class. And what to say to Severus that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Marauders had to figure out exactly how Lily expected them to sneak into Hogsmeade in the middle of the day.

"That's what the cloak's for, isn't it?" Sirius asked. James laughed.

"Don't you remember the last time we tried to fit all four of us under the cloak?" They had only been third years, but already the cloak had been to small, and the sight of four pairs of feet without bodies had sent Filch chasing after them and had amused Peeves quite a lot.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said.

Remus interrupted them. "The hallways are clear," he said, looking up from the map. "There's a prefect patrolling on the fifth floor but he shouldn't bother us."

"Great," James said, "now how do you propose we get to the statue?"

"Sirius is right," Remus said, "that's what the cloak's for. But there's also a reason why you're all animagi, and it isn't just me." He pointed at Sirius. "You'll transform and run to the statue. It'll be faster and you'll have less chance to be caught." Next he pointed at Peter. "You'll do the same."

Peter turned white. "B-but what about Mr. Finster?" he stuttered. Both Peter the human and Peter the rat were deathly afraid of Filch's cat. "I won't take up much room under the cloak. Can't I just stay up on someone's shoulder" Sirius and James shared a look, but Remus, always more patient with Peter than the other two, just sighed. "Fine, you can come with James and me. I think the cloak can handle two people and a rat." He stood. "Everybody ready?"

Peter transformed immediately and scurried up onto James's shoulder as he grabbed the cloak from his trunk. They headed down into the common room. "Sirius," Remus said, pushing open the portrait hole. The Fat Lady shouted something about students disturbing her during class time, but the black dog was already down the corridor, two invisible boys and a rat following behind.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
